Virus Like Particles (VLP) are nanometric structures resulting from the assembly of structural viral proteins. These particles resemble the virus from which they were derived but lack viral nucleic acid and are therefore not infectious. Virus Like Particles (VLP) are preferred forms in the design of vaccines and in other applications in human health and diagnostics.
Vaccines most often incorporate VLP that are derived from the causative agents of the disease as is exemplified by Hepatitis B VLP useful in vaccination against Hepatitis. However, VLP may be made to incorporate unrelated/heterologous peptides relevant to disease. These chimeric VLP help in antigen presentation and in promoting an immune response in the receiving subject. An example being VLP formed by hepatitis B core and surface antigen fused to the Malaria or HCV epitope, respectively [Grgacic E. et al. (2006) Methods 40(1):60-65]. Maintenance of VLP structure is an essential feature in the design of these agents.
VLP three dimensional nanometric structures not only provide the means for incorporating antigens for their improved presentation to the immune system but are also useful in the design of drug delivery systems [Georgens C. et al. (2005) Current Pharmaceutical Biotech. 6(1):49-55], as carriers for DNA in gene therapy [Ou W C. et al. (2001) J. Med. Virol., 64(3):366-373; and Krauzewicz N. et al (2000) Gene Therapy 7(13)1094-1102], as targeted agents [Gleiter S, and Lilie H. (2001) Protein Science 10(2):434-444], in the development of antitoxins [Manayani D J. et al. (2007) PLoS Pathogens 3(10):1422-1431] and as diagnostic reagents [Martinez-Torrecuadrada J L. et al. (2000) Clinical Diagnostic Lab. Immunol. 7(4):645-651]. Again, maintenance of VLP structure is a common and essential feature in the design of these agents.
Commonly described VLP include those derived from Hepatitis B, Papilloma, Polyoma and other viruses. Other VLP described include those derived from Infectious Bursal Disease Virus (IBDV).
IBDV belongs to the Birnaviridae family and is the causative agent of Gumboro disease in poultry. Wild-type IBDV particles are icosahedral, with T=13 symmetry and a single protein shell formed by 260 trimers of the VP2 protein (37 kDa). The inner side of the VP2 shell appears to be supported by a scaffold formed by 200 trimers of the VP3 protein (29 kDa). It has been suggested that a third protein, VP4 (28 kDa), may also play a scaffolding role. In normal virus assembly, protein components result from the proteolytic processing of a larger polypeptide pVP2-VP4-VP3 precursor (109 kDa). This precursor undergoes auto-catalysis to release a 512 amino acid VP2 precursor (pVP2), VP4 and VP3 polypeptides. VP4 belongs to the Lon protease family and is responsible for the proteolytic cleavage while pVP2 and VP3 polypeptides are directly responsible for capsid assembly. A final cleavage of pVP2 at its C-terminal end gives rise to the mature 441 amino acid form of VP2 found in the virion [Da Costa B. et al. (2002) J. Virology 76(5):2393-2402]. VP2 proteins found in different IBDV strains have been reported to present a protein sequence homology of over 80%. VP2 proteins of other Birnaviridae share homologies with IBDV of 40% for aquatic Birnavirus and 30% for Drosophila Birnavirus [Coulibaly F. et al. (2005) Cell 25,120(6):761-772].
It has been found that expression in eukaryotic cells of the IBDV pVP2-VP4-VP3 polyprotein gives rise to the formation of icosahedral T=13 VLP that appear morphologically and biochemically indistinguishable from IBDV capsids and that this process does not require the presence of the viral genome or other proteins encoded by the viral genome, such as VP5 and VP1 [Martinez-Torrecuadrada J L. et al. (2001) J. Virology 75(22):10815-10828].
The ability of IBDV proteins to generate T=13 provides a versatile system for the incorporation of foreign peptides of interest relevant to human disease in the form of a vaccine. This is exemplified by Delmas B. et al. in WO02088339 in which Green Fluorescent Protein (GFP) is engineered as a C-terminal fusion to the precursor polyprotein pVP2-VP4-VP3-GFP to produce T=13 VLP in which GFP is fused to VP3 and presumably located inside the VLP. Similarly, Rodriguez Aguirre J F. et al. in WO2005071069 describe pVP2-VP3-X fusion proteins were a peptide of interest in vaccination (X) is fused to the C-terminus of VP3. Most likely constructs incorporating a peptide of interest fused to VP3 result in icosahedral VLP were the peptide of interest is sequestered within the T=13 particle.
More so, expression of VP2 in insect cells, in the absence of other IDBV proteins, has been found to result in the formation of smaller size iscosahedral T=1 VLP [Martinez-Torrecuadrada J L. et al. (2003) Vaccine 21(17-18):1952-1960]. It has been reported that the expression of VP2 fragments between 441 and 466 amino acids leads to the formation of icosahedral VLP, whereas the longer VP2 fragments between 466 and 501 amino acids tend to form tubular particles [Ruiz Caston J. et al. WO2005105834; and Saugar I. et al. (2005) Structure 13(7):1007-1117]. This has been exploited by Rodriguez Aguirre J F. et al. in WO2007009673 which describe the incorporation of peptides of interest (X) in T=1 VLP produced as VP2-X terminal fusion proteins. Recent reports however suggest that C-terminus fused peptides are not exposed on the VLP surface [Coulibaly F. et al. (2005) Cell 25,120(6):761-772; Lee C C. et al. 2006 J. Struct Biol. 155(1):74-86; and Garriga D. et al. (2006) J. Virol. 80(14):6895-6905] and that purification procedures carried out on C-terminal fusions of VP2 with Histidine residues with a metal ion affinity column are most likely mediated by naturally occurring Histidine residues within VP2 [Doong et al., (2007) Anal. Chem. 79(20):7654-7656]. Therefore, VP2 terminal fusions most likely result in the incorporation of peptides of interest in a sequestered form inside the T=1 VLP. Furthermore high sequence variability is found in the loops of the P domains named BC (AA 219-224), DE (AA 249-254), FG (AA 283-287) and HI (AA 315-324) which also appear to be the targets of neutralizing antibodies and harbour mutations in escape mutants indicating that these regions are immunogenic [Lee C C. et al. (2006) J. Struct Biology 155(1):74-86].
Therefore, to date, incorporation of peptides of interest in IBDV derived VLP, T=1 and T=13, has focused on VP2 and VP3 terminal fusions that most likely result in sequestration of the peptide of interest inside the VLP, as referred in Rodriguez-Aguirre J F. et al. WO2005071069, and suboptimal presentation to cells, cell surface receptors, soluble factors or diagnostic reagents.
Incorporation by means of insertion or substitution of the peptide of interest within VP2 represents improved alternatives to terminal fusions. In particular, improvements may result from surface exposure of the inserted sequences or the total or partial sequestration within the VLP structure of the inserted peptides. It is recognized that while surface exposure may be necessary for targeting against other biological entities such as cell surface receptors or soluble factors, total o partial sequestration may be desirable to avoid biological degradation or proteolysis or in eliciting a cellular immune response. Therefore, chimeric VLP in which peptides and amino acids of interest are incorporated in accordance to their intended biological activity could represent improved candidate vaccines, DNA or RNA carriers, targeted agents, diagnostic, imaging, or therapeutic reagents. However, the design of VLP based on IBDV VP2 insertions or substitutions is restricted by the fact that VP2 is a main structural protein of IBDV viral capsid, and insertions or substitutions with particular foreign peptide sequences may result in the inability of the resulting chimeric VP2 protein to self assemble in the form of VLP. In fact, this is clearly exemplified by studies carried out on alternative polyoma VLP [Shin Y C. and Folk W R. (2003) J. of Virology 77(21):11491-11498] were the insertion of peptides often result in VLP disruption.
Therefore, the present invention relates to chimeric fusion proteins of Birnavirus VP2, or fragments thereof that incorporate one or more insertions, or partial substitutions, with particular amino acids or peptides of interest, and which are capable of assembling into VLP structures. More so, the invention relates to methods for the identification and selection of preferred insertion sites within VP2 for the incorporation of peptides of interest without loss of VLP structure and with efficient VLP formation.